Morning of Love
by Atharu
Summary: Bibir itu sedikit menyeringai begitu mendapati sebuah tontonan manarik di pagi hari, bagaimana Hinata yang memakai kemeja longgar diatas lutut miliknya begitu seduktif. Ah ya, dan jangan lupakan bahwa semakin menggoda tatkala mengingat istrinya itu sedang hamil. Hmm, rumor tentang feromon seorang wanita akan meningkat ketika mengandung itu memang benar rupanya.


Pagi di hari minggu memang sesuatu yang sangat dinantikan. Tidak ada dokumen berisi kertas-kertas yang menumpuk untuk diperiksa, tak ada suara sekertaris yang mengabarkan banyaknya panggilan untuk ditelpon balik. Di hari Minggu ini Sasuke tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berdua dengan Hinata. Diawali dengan Cuddling lalu akan berakhir di ranjang panas dengan tubuh saling menempel. Mungkin Hinata perlu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri betapa suaminya itu begitu licik untuk bisa memonopoli dirinya seharian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Rated : M**

 **Pairing : Sasuke – Hinata**

 **Warning : Typo (s), AU, Mature kontent, R-18, Pregnant**

 **Tidak suka silahkan tekan 'back', No Flame**

 **Morning of Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan itu bergerak meraba mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya. Hanya terasa seprei kusut serta bantal dan guling yang dapat ia raba. Ia mengerang sedikit mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar lembut mentari yang masuk lewat celah jendela yang telah terbuka. Satu matanya terbuka mencari sosok lain di kamar ini, tapi nihil. Ia tak mendapati wanitanya.

Lelaki dewasa itu akhirnya beranjak turun dari ranjang empuk miliknya yang hangat, sedikit berjinjit kala dinginya ubin menjalar lewat kaki telanjangnya. Meskipun ia masih merasakan pening di kepala karena tidur larut untuk menyelesaikan laporan perusahaan, namun nampaknya ia lebih memilih untuk mencari istrinya yang entah dimana daripada kembali tidur. Bangun pagi tanpa ada wanita yang dicintainya bukan hal yang bisa ditolerir oleh pria berdarah Uchiha ini.

Dan tepat saat kakinya berhenti di dapur ia bisa menangkap sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sedang memunggunginya. Bibir itu sedikit menyeringai begitu mendapati sebuah tontonan menarik di pagi hari, bagaimana Hinata yang memakai kemeja longgar diatas lutut miliknya begitu seduktif. Ah ya, dan jangan lupakan bahwa semakin menggoda tatkala mengingat istrinya itu sedang hamil. Hmm, rumor tentang feromon seorang wanita akan meningkat ketika mengandung itu memang benar rupanya.

Dua tangan berkulit putih itu melingkari pinggang si wanita, menariknya merapat hingga bersentuhan dengan dada bidang yang telanjang. "Aku mencarimu, Hinata." Merangsek maju Sasuke menumpuhkan kepalanya di pundak sang istri. "Rasanya aneh saat bangun tidak ada kau di ranjang."

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku haus dan lidahku ingin minum susu ini." Sambil menunjukkan segelas susu vanilla yang barusan diaduk, Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. "Mau." Tawarnya dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh suaminya.

"Ayo duduk, tidak baik minum sambil berdiri." Sasuke menarik kursi di meja makan untuk mempersilahkan Hinata duduk, tapi ketika Hinata hendak duduk Sasuke malah menempati kursi itu lebih dulu. "Tapi duduk di pangkuanku." Seringai Sasuke melebar begitu berhasil menggoda Hinata. Ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, sebuah tempat yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk sang nyonya Uchiha. Cuddling di pagi hari bukan hal yang buruk.

Dengan raut kesal Hinata mengembungkan pipinya sebal, hari masih pagi tapi sang suami sudah menggodanya. "Tidak akan cukup, kau mengejek perutku?" Bibir Hinata mengerucut lucu, betapa wajah polos itu sedikit memerah akibat godaan suaminya.

Kekehan Sasuke terdengar semakin menjengkelkan bagi Hinata. "Coba dulu, sini." Dengan tarikan lembut Sasuke sudah berhasil memerangkap tubuh sintal istrinya dalam pangkuannya. Menciumi wangi lavender yang menguar lewat rambut halus yang tergerai.

"Bertambah gendut saja perut ini." Tangannya sesekali menelusup masuk ke balik kemeja Hinata guna mengelus sisi luar abdomen yang didiami oleh makhluk kecil yang begitu mereka nantikan. "Tapi itu bukan masalah, berarti ia tumbuh dengan baik." Tentu saja Pipi calon ibu muda itu merona panas dan tidak bisa fokus menghabiskan susu ibu hamil bila ada tangan Sasuke sedang bergerilya di atas permukaan kulit perutnya. Belum lagi napas panas yang sengaja dihembuskan Sasuke pada kulit lehernya.

"Nngg. . . geli Sasuke-kun." Hinata bergerak gelisa menyadari semakin aktifnya kedua tangan itu bermain-main. Gesekan fabrik celana Sasuke di pahanya semakin memperparah rasa aneh yang sengaja ditawarkan oleh suaminya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, hime." Bisikan seduktif itu menjalar di telinga Hinata hingga membuatnya semakin merona. "Lagi pula ini hari minggu." Sambung Sasuke penuh semangat, plus sebuah kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari kedua manik hitam itu. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa itu bukan suatu pertanda yang baik.

Menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke sontak Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-tapi semalamkan sudah." Cicit Hinata malu. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat tanda kemerahan di sekitar lehernya saat bercermin di kaca tadi, belum lagi rasa pegal di tungkai kakinya masih terasa hingga sekarang. Kalau boleh jujur memang intensitas keintimanan keduanya sedikit berkurang karena pekerjaan Sasuke sebagai direktur Uchiha corp membuatnya harus sering pergi dinas ke luar kota atau luar negeri, tapi sekali Sasuke 'melakukannya' bisa dipastikan bahwa Hinata harus bangun kesingan karena merasa lelah.

Merasa sedikit sulit merayu Hinata menggunakan kata-kata maka Sasuke akan beralih menggunakan tindakan. Hey, jangan salahkan dirinya. Kau tak tahu harus sesabar apa dirinya untuk bisa mendapat momen seperti ini. "Maaf Hinata, tapi aku tak butuh penolakan."

"Kyaaa..."

"Bukankah tubuh ini sudah menjadi milikku." Lidahnya mulai menjilat area nadi di leher Hinata, mengecup aliran arteri yang menjadi area favorit milik sang istri dan sedikit menghisapnya untuk mempertegas warna merah yang semalam sudah ia bubuhkan. "Lalu bukankah kita jarang melakukan ini? Jadi wajar bila aku masih ingin 'memakan'mu." Lagi, kedua tangannya ikutan bergerak. Bukan hanya di sekitar perut tapi mulai merambat keatas, meraih dua gundukan yang memang tak ada penghalang.

Tubuh Hinata mulai menggelinjang akibat sentuhan Sasuke di titik sensitifnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan kedua chikubi di dadanya menegang karena remasan, pijatan, atau beberapa cubitan yang disengaja oleh Sasuke. "Sshh. . . Sas. . .ke." Kepala Hinata melengos ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sebuah penyalurkan akan getaran di tubuhnya.

Senang rasanya bisa membuat Hinata seperti ini, begitu menggairahkan dengan roman kemerahan di kedua pipinya serta deru napas yang memburuh. "Kurasa dapur bukan tempat yang buruk."

Mata Hinata mendelik mendengarnya. "Tidak." Tolak Hinata tegas. Tubuhnya hendak bangkit namun ditahan lengan kokoh yang memenjara pinggangnya.

"Tapi kita butuh improvisasi."

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, punggungku akan terasa pegal."

Sasuke menepuk dahinya hampir lupa kalau sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung tujuh bulan, tentu ia tak boleh seenaknya melakukan hal intim di sembarang tempat. Ingat, kesehatan ibu dan anak adalah prioritasnya. "Maaf ya." Ia menciumi bau harum di sela rambut panjang Hinata. Gerakan yang tadi agresif kini menjadi pelan meski tak mau beranjak dari dua gundukan kembar milik Hinata.

"Ba-bagimana kalu di kamar saja?" Hinata memberi pilihan bijak bagi suaminya yang masih terlihat kelaparan akan dirinya. Seringai iblis itu mengembang sempurnah, ugh... andai Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya pura-pura merasa bersalah dan dengan itu maka Hinata tidak akan tega sehingga mencoba membuat dirinya tidak kecewa. Dasar licik kau Sasuke. Suara inner itu diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Memanganya siapa yang peduli.

Kedua lengan berotot itu langsung menggendong Hinata, mengacuhkan rasa berat yang semakin bertambah tiap bulannya pada tubuh istrinya. Setidaknya itu menandakan bahwa perkembangan calon bayinya sehat. Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suami ketika kamar mereka semakin dekat. Suara debaman pintu menjadi tanda bahwa mereka telah sampai di kamar.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai." Tubuh Sasuke menutupi tubuh Hinata yang berada di bawahnya. Membelai lembut wajah Hinata sebelum mencium bibir merah yang seperti zat adiktif baginya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibir mereka saja tapi lama kelamaan sebuah jilatan vertikal dari lidahnya membelai belah bibir Hinata, mengecap manis susu rasa vanilla yang tertinggal di sana.

"Eng...nhh..." Erangan lirih nan pelan itu keluar dari bibir Hinata, membuka rongga hangat mulutnya untuk menyambut lidah Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuek bergerak ke tengkuk Hinata, mendorongnya ke depan agar memberi akses luas baginya. Saat kedua benda tak bertulang itu bertemu mereka saling melilit satu sama lain, menyentuh rongga-rongga atas lalu akan sama-sama menciptakan suara basah akibat lelehan benang saliva yang menyatu.

Hinata butuh oksigen. Mendorong pelan dada bidang telanjang yang menindihnya sembari mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin. "Rasa mind." Ungkapnya malu-malu. Lelehan saliva yang seperti erupsi gunung itu masih keluar di sela bibir Hinata ketika Sasuke kembali melesatkan lidahnya. Membuat bibir kenyal wanitanya membengkak merah akibat gigitan-gigitan kecil darinya.

"Dan rupanya ini butuh perhatian juga." Kedua tangan itu menangkup bongkahan dada yang menantang gravitasi. "Bahkan ukurannya jauh lebih besar." Mata hitam itu mengamati telapak tangannya yang tidak muat menampung buntalan dada kenyal Hinata.

"Ja-jangan . . . Hyyaaa." Kalimat Hinata terpotong begitu Sasuke memasukkan puncak kemerahan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti tersengat listrik, Hinata merasakan bagian bawahnya sudah sangat basah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. "Ja-jangan te-terlalu kuat." Mata bulan itu mulai berkabut gairah ketika rongga mulut Sasuke menghisap chikubinya secara spontan. Lidah suaminya bahkan bergerak aktif menekan-nekan si merah yang tegang, mengecap rasa manis dari air susu yang keluar dari lubang kecil di dalamnya. Secara reflek tangan Hinata meremas seprai hingga kusut untuk menahan gejolak yang tengah melandanya. Permainan mulut Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuatnya hilang kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak hanya hisapan yang Sasuke lakukan, remasan dan cubitan ia hadiahi di puncak lain yang sama-sama menonjol ingin dilahap. Semua apa yang ada di dalam diri Hinata pasti bisa membuatnya seolah kehilangan kontrol, entah sudah setegang apa 'benda' kebanggaannya yang kini terasa sesak akibat terkurung celananya.

"Kau memang sangat cantik." Ditengah kulumannya Sasuke menyempatkan ungkapan sanjungan yang pantas Hinata dapat. "Seolah-olah aku ingin memakanmu setia harinya." Jari-jari tangan Sasuke membuka kancing-kancing yang sebenarnya sudah hampir terlepas dari lubang kancing, menanggalkan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi keindahan dunia dari mata liarnya. Sasuke harus meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat secara langsung bagian-bagian dari tubuh sang istri, ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa hal ini semakin membuat bagian di pangkal bawahnya terasa mengeras. Mata bulan yang sayu, hidung mungil dengan bibir merah mereka,buah dada montok yang tak akan muat jika ia menangkupnya, serta perut buncit yang malah meningkatkan libidonya. Oh jangan lupakan bagian yang tertutupi pubic hair halus di bawah sana. Terlihat kemilau dengan cairan lengket yang bersumber dari lubang pink pusat kenikmatan dunia. Ah, itu bagian finalnya. Batin Sasuke.

"Sudah, jangan dipandangi terus." Rengek Hinata. Tangannya yang lemas berusaha menutupi daerah terpentingnya sebelum tangan Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangan Hinata dan menahannya di sisi atas kepala.

"Sudah kubilang cantik bukan? Jadi jangan malu lagi. Tanganmu lebih cocok untuk melepaskan ini." Tangan Hinata dibimbing Sasuke menuju kain fabrik yang terlihat mengembung di tengahnya. Meski sudah terbiasa melakukannya, tapi tetap saja wajah Hinata akan bersemu merah ketika ia menarik turun refreting celana suaminya.

"Umm, kelihatanya bengkak."

"Sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk mengempiskannya bukan." Dan wajah putih Hinata akan semakin merah padam begitu tangannya menyentuh benda keras nan panjang yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang terpoles cairan precum.

Belajar dari pengalaman, Hinata mulai menggesek batang menjulang yang teracung dengan kedua tangannya. Menarik turunkan dengan gerakan pelan namun terasa dipijat membuat Sasuke melengkuh. "Ung. . . Kau memang pintar, sayang."

Tangan halus milik Hinata semakin bergerak liar, bahkan memutari dua bola di sisi kanan dan kiri kejantanan Sasuke. Dengan meremas halus dua bola yang menggantung, Hinata benar-benar tahu cara untuk membuat pembuluh darah di kejantanan suaminya mendidih hingga urat-uratnya tercetak jelas.

Tak mau menjadi submissive, Sasuke segarah menjauhkan tangan keramat Hinata dari benda kebanggaannya. Dadanya naik turun mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

Sasuke menggeleng, mengelus lekuk alis milik sang istri. "Aku tak ingin keluar percuma, aku ingin segerah di dalam dan memenuhimu"

"Aku akan memakanmu pelan-pelan, jadi nikmatilah. Rileks Hinata." menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia percaya pada apa yang dikatan oleh suaminya. Sasuke memulainya dengan ciuman lembut di masing-masing mata Hinata, lalu jari-jari lihai melingkari dua puncak daging kemerahan yang masing-masing ujungnya nampak basah oleh cairan putih yang bercampur dengan salivanya, kemudian turun untuk membelai lembut perut buncitnya. "Hey junior, apa kau sehat disana?" Sasuke bermonolog pada calon bayinya. Bibirnya mencium pusar milik sang calon ibu dan akhirnya turun sampai ke pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Kedua tangannya merenggangkan kedua paha Hinata untuk melihat sebuah portal yang telah terlubrikasi oleh cairan bening. Semakin merenggangkan kaki Hinata, Sasuke semakin dapat melihat lubang gelap dengan aliran asal cairan bening tersebut mengalir, ah aroma khas Hinata pun tercium jelas disini. Mulut Hinata memekik kaget ketika Sasuke menjilat-jilat secara vertikal area bawahnya, menghisap sebuah benda sebesar biji buah mente yang menjadi titik tersensitif bagi Hinata, lalu menggigit kecil dengan gigi seri.

"Umm. . .Ahh, Sas. . ." Kontan saja tubuh Hinata menegang dan otot-otot kewanitaanya bereaksi dengan cepat mengirim gelombang kenikmatan yang akhirnya keluar deras. Sasuke tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk menampung cairan cinta milik Hinata yang terasa manis. Berbarengan dengan itu ia menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke lubang yang dinding-dinginnya seperti menjepit apa saja yang masuk.

"Sudah saatnya." Sasuke merangkak ke atas, berguling disamping punggung Hinata dan bersiap untuk serangan pamungkasnya. "Bilang jika terlalu dalam ya." Ia mengecup garis tulang belakang istrinya. Sengaja memilih posisi menyamping karena ia tahu jika melakukannya dengan posisi ia diatas tentu akan membuat tekanan pada perut buncit Hinata dan ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istri dan bayinya nanti.

"Gzzz. . . lubangmu sangat sempit." Baru ujung kepalanya saja yang masuk, namun Sasuke bisa merasakan push back yang membuatnya menggertakkan gigi. Tak mau menyerah, Sasuke meraih pinggul Hinata dan menariknya mendekat. Mata putih Hinata membeliak lebar begitu miliknya menelan bongkahan daging keras secara langsung. Milik suaminya terasa lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya.

"Uhuk. . ."

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Memutuskan tak bergerak dulu meski ada remasan gila di bawah sana, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir ketika wanitanya terbatuk. Ia tidak melukai calon Uchiha junior kan? "Aku bisa keluar jika kau mau."

Hinata menoleh kebelakang menatap mata obsidian Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, hanya merasa bahwa ummm. . . milikmu. . . semakin besar."

Seringai menyeramkan tercetak di bibir Sasuke. Ia mencium kening sang istri. "Dasar nakal." Godanya dan dibalas gembungan pipi kenyal oleh Hinata.

Merasa bahwa Hinata sudah tenang kembali, Sasuke memulai gerakan maju mundurnya. Bagaimana pinggulnya akan naik turun untuk menyodok di otot-otot sempit Hinata. Sasuke heran, semalam mereka sudah melakukan hal ini dan sekarang lubang yang menjepit miliknya ini masih terasa rapat. Mengecil dan membesar secara fleksibel hingga pijatan-pijatan yang seolah bisa menyedot kejantanannya. Benar-benar rakus pikirnya.

"Engg. . .Sas. . ." Mulut bawah terasa penuh dengan kepunyaan Sasuke. Sodokan yang Sasuke hujamkan padanya membuat perutnya seolah mengembung, ia ingin memperingatkan Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu dalam. Tapi, pikirannya seperti menumpul tiap ujung senjata Sasuke mengenai titik-titik sensitif miliknya. Belum lagi jari-jari Sasuke yang menjepit, memilin dan menarik-narik dua chikubinya seperti menguleni adonan kue membuat Hinata hanya bisa menggeram menikmati apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan.

Kecupan panas dari bibir Sasuke membuat kuncup-kuncup merah di sepanjang garis tulang belakang Hinata. Dirinya ingin menahan laju gerakan menusuknya, namun sulit ketika mendengar nada desah menggoda dari Hinata. Tangan Sasuke berpindah ke kaki Hinata, mengangkat sebelah kaki untuk bisa merasakan lebih dan lebih.

"Hinata Kau benar-benar nikmat." Hujaman itu semakin liar mengobrak-abrik lorong sempit yang semakin berkedut. Cairan pelumas membanjir hingga membasahi seprai biru yang basah dengan tetesan putih mengental. Hinata sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk berkata-kata, tenggorokannya menjadi kering akibat erangan dan desahan yang keluar secara otomatis.

Darah yang mengumpul di ujung kejantannya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menyembur. "Hinata, bersiaplah." Abah-abah dari Sasuke.

"Uhh. . . Sasuke-kun, . ."

Seperti yang dikatan Sasuke, ia semakin cepat menggerakkan rudalnya hingga menampar belahan pantat Hinata. Memeluk tubuh penuh peluh Hinata dengan posesif dan membiarkan miliknya mengembung penuh oleh cairan yang siap meledak. Hinata bisa merakan bahwa diujung terdalam miliknya sudah penuh terisi daging panjang yang membengkak, bibirnya ia tekan rapat-rapat menyadari sebentar lagi gelombang dashyat akan menyemprot hangat.

"Ahh. .. Ungghh..." Desahan panjang dari keduanya memenuhi kamar pribadi yang luas. Cairan yang hangat menyembur dari kejantanan Sasuke, meluap hingga merembes keluar seperti aliran sungai di paha Hinata. Napas panas di tengkuk Hinata menandakan Sasuke telah melepas jutaan spermanya ke dalam dirinya. Meski merasa tak puas jika hanya melakukan satu ronde, tapi Sasuke tak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk terus melayaninya. Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya juga butuh istirahat. Dengan pelan Sasuke mulai melepaskan diri dari lubang Hinata.

"Engg. . .hangat." Komentar Hinata ketika semakin banyak cairan putih suaminya menyemprot ke luar. "Sasuke." Panggilan lemah terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki tampan yang rambutnya sudah berantakan itu beralih menatap sang istri. Mengecup keningnya lalu kembali memeluknya dengan sayang. Sasuke hafal semua kebiasaan Hinata, wanita cantik ini akan minta untuk dipeluk setelah menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

"Kau tadi terlalu dalam." Ungkap nyonya Uchiha itu. Wajahnya yang masih memerah sedikit kesal karena tadi Sasuke tak mau memelankan hujamannya. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak kita?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Tapi kurasa anak kita akan baik-baik saja." Lelaki itu mengelus-elus perut Hinata. Mencoba merasakan gerakan yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. "Lihat, bahkan anak kita nampaknya senang."

"Jangan sembarangan Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun bukan dokter kandungan."

"Tak perlu dokter kandungan untuk memastikannya jika aku adalah ayahnya."

Tak mau meladeni sikap kepongahan khas Uchiha, Hinata hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang terlapis keringat. "Apa sudah ada nama untuk anak kita?"

"Menurutmu?"

Cubitan kecil mendarat di dada Sasuke. Hinata lantas menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang yang telanjang. Rasa hangat dan nyaman mendera Hinata, membuatnya menggelungkan diri agar tetap merasakan hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Hinata.

Sasuke tak bergeming, terus memainkan rambut panjang istrinya. "Aku tahu." Sahut Sasuke. "Tapi, aku lebih mencintaimu dari yang kau tahu." Biarlah ia menjadi seorang yang penuh rayuan jika hal itu bisa membuat Hinata menampakknya gurat merah yang indah. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Lengannya diposisikan untuk menjadi bantal bagi Hinata, menjaganya agar tetap berada dalam jarak rengkuhan.

Suara dengkur halus terdengar beberapa menit setelahnya. Hinata sudah terlelap dengan tenang. Satu kecupan hangat diberikaan Sasuke di kening, tangan yang satu tetap mengelus sang buah hati yang dua bulan lagi akan lahir, bulan yang menginjak awal musim dingin. "Uchiha Yuuki, Cepatlah lahir sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

 **Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak**

 **07-06-2015**

 **Doumo minna, maaf kan author yang seenak jidatnya malah buat fanfic lain padahal ada beberapa fanfic yang belum kelar. Author butuh suasana baru, ya sekedar mencurahkan ide author yang meluap butuh tampungan. Rated M pula ^_^. Lagi pengen buat cerita Sasuhina, dan inilah jadinya. Semoga reader sekalian bisa terhibur dengan bacaan ini, jika ada saran atau kritik silahkan saja tuliskan di kolom review, atau bisa langsung lewat PM**

 **Untuk Fanfic Driving Love, mohon bersabar ya. Author sudah menemukan beberapa alur yang sesuai (terima kasih atas sarannya) tapi untuk pengerjaann dan finishingnya mungkin akan telat kayak karet yang molor. Hehehe, yosh arigato minna. Maaf bila ada kesalahan baik dalam pengetikan maupun format isi cerita.**

See u in next story

 **Atharu_u**


End file.
